


Candy cane lane.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodorange, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Kiss, Christmas event, Edge - Freeform, Fluff, Honey, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Self-cest, Selfcest, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Stretch, UF Papyrus, US Papyrus - Freeform, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap stretch, candy cane lane, mistletoe kiss, papcest - Freeform, rus, underfell edge, underswap - Freeform, underswap honey, underswap rus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Edge and Stretch are spending some time together while their brothers went off to a Christmas event. However when Stretch learns that Edge has never had a real Christmas. So he decides to take him out to a special Christmas thing not where their brothers are. Will they truly enjoy their time together? Will this one decision to go somewhere together for Christmas cahnge their lives forever? Will Edge be able to enjoy the place Stretch wishes to take him to?





	Candy cane lane.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> This is a Christmas special!
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Candy Cane lane is a real thing. In my city it is literally the same thing as in the story. I’ve been to it many times in the past. Sadly because, or so I’ve heard, government funding for it dropped it’s not as pretty and spectacular as it once was. Because I’ve been told the government helped pay for electricity bills during that time only to stop doing so. But there’s still people who go all out for it.
> 
> Also the Festival of trees is another thing I know of. I also got to help make, decorate and help put it up in the festival of trees, tree when I was in an art club. It’s a pretty cool thing the festival of trees. 
> 
> I don’t know if I’ll make another story or chapter about the Festival of trees or not. We’ll see.
> 
> All written on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Kitkat.

It hasn’t been long since the Underfell brothers arrived here.

The Underswap universe was very different compared to what they were used to.

Not to mention that the human hadn’t freed monsters in Underfell... Unlike in Underswap...

Blue, Underswap Sans, insisted that the two stay at his and his brothers place.

The two groups got to know each other better. They soon became close.

Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, found his soul beat faster around his Underfell counterpart Edge. His cheeks would flare with warmth, especially when Edge would say something nice about him. He longed to be around the other. He felt sad when Edge would lock himself away at times. He knows for a fact, he and Blue has been given warnings when Blue said that they could stay, that the LV they had did bug them. He knew that LV can control another and make them hurt others. He knows that the Fell brothers see it as a way to not hurt anyone. He didn’t get why he wasn’t as sad when Red, Underfell Sans, locked himself away. He didn’t understand what was happening to him. He’s never felt like this before. He felt very confused... Until Muffet suggested that he’s crushing on the other. He realized that she was probably right. He just had no idea how to even approach such a subject. 

Now Stretch and Edge are alone in the house. 

Blue and Red ran off to go check out some event called the Festival of Trees. They had said it was some kind of Christmas festival. 

Blue badly wanted to go and convinced Red to go along too. 

Leaving Edge and Stretch in the house.

Edge hasn’t been interested in the Festival of trees when Blue explained it to him. 

Stretch decided to stay behind with Edge. He feels that no one should be alone on such holidays. “You don’t like Christmas stuff?” He can’t help but asks. He is leaning on the counter in the kitchen. His eyes slightly flickering back and forth between the batter and Edge. “It’s supposed to make you Jolly.”

Edge in the meantime is mixing the batter for the cookies. He rolls his eyes at the slight joke. “I’ve never really celebrated it like you do.” He explains himself as the batter is almost ready. “Usually it’s just a very small thing behind closed doors. Just the exchange of gifts where no one will know. That’s it.” 

“So you’ve never truly celebrated it?” Stretch slightly gasps straightening to stand up. 

“Well not in the way you do.” Edge shrugs putting the bowl of batter down. “In our universe giving a gift on that one day meant you cared. And if others knew you cared about someone... If they considered you an enemy especially... They’d use that person against you. That’s why it’s kept small and behind closed doors.”

“That’s it.” Stretch says mostly to himself. He has figured out just what to do. “We’re taking a trip to Candy Cane Lane!”

“Candy what?” Edge questions in confusion. “It’s already dark outside. I’m surprised our brothers aren’t back yet.”

“It gets darker faster during winter.” Stretch explains to him. “And knowing Blue he’ll keep Red there until they see everything they can. But that’s besides the point. Grab your jacket! We’re taking a trip to Candy Cane Lane!” He darts away heading towards where the front closet is located. 

“I don’t even know what this thing you’re talking about is.” Edge huffs slightly frustrated.

“You’ll see.”

Edge gives in out of curiosity and puts on his black leather jacket. He puts it on while Stretch grabs his black vest. 

Stretch’s vest is lined with fuzz on the inside to help with warmth. 

Edge though wonders why Stretch bothers. Though he can’t help but admit that the splash of black looks nice. 

Stretch gets his vest zipped up so only his hood and sleeves are visible, of his original sweater. He glances to the other to see that he is indeed ready. “Alright! Lets go!” He happily heads off out the front door.

Edge follows along. He lets Stretch lock the house then they go over to the red car. He gets into the passenger seat while Stretch goes into the drivers side. He’s not worried about Stretch’s driving having been in the car with him. He’s definitely a lot safer driver than Red is. He’s seen Reds road rage though he guesses that LV might have an effect. 

Stretch pulls out of the driveway then heads off on their way. 

“How far away is this Candy Cane lane?” Edge inquires just out of curiosity. 

“Not too far.” Stretch informs him keeping his eyes on the road. His leg not on the pedal is softly bouncing in slight excitement. “Candy Cane lane is so cool! I bet you’re gonna love it!”

“I’ll be the judge of that when we get there.” Edge turns to face forward. 

“In the meantime we could talk.” Stretch adds as an idea. 

“Do you have any ideas on topics?” Edge inquires leaning back in his seat. His eyes flickering to look in Stretch’s direction. 

“There is something I’ve been curious about. That is if you don’t mind talking a little about the world you came from.” Stretch admits in soft hesitance. He shakes his head for a brief moment. “No. I don’t want to make you go there. Forget I even brought that up. You shouldn’t have to think about. Not with Christmas so close. Plus on our journey to Candy Cane lane.”

“What is it you want to know?” Edge’s question stops Stretch from ranting any further. 

Stretch’s eyes glance Edges way before turning back to the road. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Yeah. It’s fine.”

“Well...” Stretch begins. “I’ve been curious about how love is in your world. Like I mean you said that if you showed care then enemies would... Well moving on. How do those in relationships usually work things? And what about marriage or even having kids? Are the children treated okay there?”

“Well for any sort of relationship everyone will do everything they can to hide it. Make it hard to know how much they care about the other. Marriage is a little bit of a risk because it exposes the love even more. So not everyone gets officially married. Usually it’s the ones who are brave enough and trust their partner enough, who do it.” Edge informs him. “Pregnant monsters often hide or are with their partner to attempt to reduce the risk of being attacked. As for children they still have it rough. They learn about violent things. Stepping outside is dangerous for them. To others they’re easy targets to get stronger. Ive lost count of how many times I’ve had to save children. They are one of the most targeted monsters. We have lost many children because of it. Though we all know that the children have to learn. So they aren’t kept indoors. It’s a risk despite it being a learning experience. They’ve gotta defend themselves. And what better way than to take what they’ve learned and try it out? In the real world, defending themselves.”

“Oh...” Stretch blinks upon hearing this. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s how things were back there.” Edge shrugs softly to this. 

“Would you ever consider having a family here? Where it’s safer?” Stretch’s question this time gets Edge to look over to him. 

“I might. I’d probably want to make sure that whoever it is that were both ready.”

“Makes sense.” Stretch nods. “I want to make sure that whoever I’m with is also ready. Like that we have enough money, and stable jobs.”

Edge nods. “It’s a good way to go.”

Stretch pulls into a parking lot and the first thing Edge notices is all the cars. “People tend to park all around the area: some go by car some go by foot.” He turns off the car. “Were gonna go on foot.”

“So you’re going to get off your lazybones attitude for once.” Edge lightly teases the other upon hearing this. “Where’d that lazyass skeleton I knew vanished to?”

Stretch can’t help his smile and laugh. “Well Edgelord What can I say? I like being able to see it all closer. Rather than be stuck at a certain distance. After all on Candy cane lane compared to other places, even the trees are Spruced up.”

Edge groans heavil bring a hand to his face for a moment.

Stretch on the other hand just laughs.

The two of them let them else’s calm down a little for a minute. They then get out of the car and with Stretch locking it, they head off.

Stretch stays in the lead knowing where they are going.

It’s not long before some kind of glow can be seen up ahead.

Edge slightly squints his eyes wondering just what that could be. 

They get closer and Edge realizes that they’re heading straight for it. They arrive and Stretch stops to look down the street with glee. 

Edge takes a look and his eyes slightly widen.

The area is lit with all sorts of lights and Christmas lights; coming from the heavily decorated lawns and homes. The area is lit pretty well but the lights are not blueing. Each house has its own decorations as if they went all out on it. They sometimes have a theme and sometimes just put out every single decoration they have. Though most places have gone out of their way to put as much up as possible. Usually with some kind of theme in mind. 

Edge takes in the area by the entrance to the street. He realizes that there’s so much to see. He also takes notice of the very slow moving cars, that stop here and there, and all the people as well as monsters walking around. His eyes finally come to Stretch who he sees bouncing a little where he stands. 

Stretch’s bouncing mainly consists of lifting his heels up then putting them back down. “It’s so cool isn’t it?” His eyes turn and meet Edges own eyes. 

“It’s beautiful.” Edge admits to the other who nods happily.

Stretch takes Edges hand into his own. “Come on! Lets begin walking! I haven’t seen what has been put up this year.” He once again takes the lead. 

They begin walking down the sidewalk on one side.

Edge can’t help but glance to their joined hands. His soul beating a little faster than he thought and it sends a pleasant warmth. His eyes trail up the arm to look to Stretch’s face. He notices a light orange blush decorating his cheeks. He isn’t sure if he’s feeling the warmth too or if he’s not as durable from the cold as Edge. He finally lets himself look to a house as they pause to check it out.

It looks to have been made to be a bit of a Christmas disaster. Santa stuck in the chimney, the reindeer slightly scattered as if crashed, and the sleigh is sideways. On the snow there’s some snowmen made from the snow looking up with shocked faces. There’s also light up deers on the ground looking at the roofs direction. The bushes on either side of the house are decked out in lights. There’s a light up wreath on the door, and a light up picture of a smiling Frosty on the window. The edges of the house are lined with Christmas lights. 

“Guess Santa should have let off of the eggnog before delivering presents.” Stretch jokes only to chuckle to himself at the joke he had made. 

“Haha very funny.” Edge responds sarcastically. 

Stretch just laughs. 

They continue along going on to the next house. They pause to look at it.

This one has a theme of the Grinch. With the Grinch seemingly hanging from the edge of the roof. Max watching below by the Grinch’s sleigh. All the Christmas lights are of a green colour. In the one small tree in the front yard is white lights; they move like dripping icicles. A little CIndy Lou Hoo is making a snowman as seen by the painted standing wood. There’s a light shining upon the painted wood. To add just a little extra there is another light shining on the front of the house. This light seems to make slightly dim coloured lights dance and swirl. 

“Have you ever read How the Grinch stole Christmas? Or seen any of the movies?” Stretch inquires glancing to Edge after taking in the Christmas display. 

“Your brother had me watch the movie while you were napping.” Edge responds with a nod. 

“Well it is a Classic. At least to me.” Stretch responds to this smiling softly.

“Your brother really seemed to like it.” Edge agrees. “Kept talking about how it proves that there is good in everyone. That they just need the right encouragement to show it.”

“Heh.” Stretch smiles a little more. “Yeah. That’s my brother.” He leads Edge towards the next one.

This one is some kind of Christmas wonderland. With light up deer all around the front yard. A few blow up snowman. A blow up snow globe with plastic confetti blown around inside most likely by a fan. A Santa decoration that waves. There’s a sign made from wood, paint and Christmas lights. It says “Merry Christmas!” With the words surrounded by lights. 

“Not bad.” Edge notes to himself.

“Hey! Edge! Look over here!” 

Edge turns hearing Stretch call his name. He spots him pointing to a house beside the one they were going to next. He looks at it only to spot what the other is talking about. 

There on the front deck in a line is five different blow up snowmen, one blowup seal dressed as Santa with one flipper up, and a blow up Santa doing the same as the seal but one the other side. The blow up decorations are cast in red light as there is red lights above, on the edge of the roof and behind them. There’s a few light up deer scattered along the front yard.

“It almost looks like they trapped themselves inside their home.” Stretch laughs a little and Edge takes in the moment of laughter. “I bet they’re trying to avoid the stairs. They are always up to something after all.” He laughs even more at his joke while Edge rolls his eyes shaking his head. “Lets keep going.” He takes Edges hand and they begin walking together.

Edge holds Stretch’s hand back and noticed the other relax a bit. He actually likes seeing the other like this. He also feels a warmth in his chest as they continue holding hands. 

They move along checking out a few more houses. 

Edge blinks in surprise when Stretch leans a little against him. He however doesn’t move away making the moment comfortable for them both. After a few more houses he has to stop before he runs into Stretch when the other pauses. He looks to him wondering what caught his eye. He follows his gaze to what they can see of one house two houses down. He notices a mistletoe, he’s only ever read about them in books, hanging by some wood. He can also spot a path lead to a dig out round part right below it. 

It’s quite obvious that someone put it there so lovebirds can share kisses.

Edge glances to Stretch who has looked away from that house. He can’t see his face from this angle. “Stretch?”

“This one is nice too.” Stretch speaks a bit too quickly for Edges taste.

Edges eyes are drawn back to the mistletoe. He thinks about for awhile then decides to try something. He knows that it’s going to be a big risk. He knows that this could change their relationship forever; in either a good or bad way. He just feels such a strong need to do it. He doesn’t want to resist this. He knows that he can resist but he just doesn’t want to. He wants to take this chance. He wants to finally be able to let Stretch know. He wants Stretch to know something he had struggled with for awhile now. He a little slowly reaches for Stretches hand and takes it surprising the other. He begins heading towards the spot. 

Stretch stumbles a little as he follows. His eyes looking at the back of Edges head as they go. “Edge?” He questions mostly in curiosity though the other doesn’t answer him. He finds himself brought to the spot under the mistletoe. He blushes softly an orange magical blush. His blush worsens when Edge turns, so they’re facing each other, only to wrap his arms around him by his waist. He’s pulled closer and he lets his eyes meet with Edges own. He can feel the others strong body pressed against his softer body. He can’t help but admit it makes him feel so warm inside. He presses back wanting to stay like this with the other. 

Edge then does something that Stretch never thought he’d do. He leans in and presses their teeth together. His kiss is gentle and almost hesitant.

Stretch freezes in shock at this. He regrets it when Edge starts to pull away. He presses another kiss against Edges teeth. 

Edge relaxes and they continue to kiss truly enjoying it.

After a little bit of kissing they pull away. Their eyes open halfway as they look into each other’s eyes.

“I never thought I’d have the courage to tell you.” Stretch admits with a soft volume though loud enough to be heard. “I actually fell in love with you. Edge.” He slightly glances away cheekbones glowing orange in his magical blush. He feels a gentle touch on his jawbone. He finds his head being gently turned back to Edge. He lets their eyes meet again finding love and passion in those beautiful red eyes. 

“I fell in love with you too.” Edge admits softly smiling at him. “I never felt like this with anyone else. I was... Worried...” He tries to tell Stretch of how scared he was about the feeling and telling the other. He knows that him feeling scared of the feeling came from his home world, though as long as Stretch is here this is truly his home world, being violent. He pushes those thoughts away to continue to try to explain it to the other. He finds a finger pressed against his mouth shushing him.

“Shh. It’s okay. I understand.” Stretch assures him and they share a loving smile. He slightly nuzzles the others cheek. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Edge responds to his new boyfriend. 

There’s some cheers from a few onlookers making Stretch’s face turn orange in blush.

Stretch makes an embarrassed noise and covers his face.

Edge chuckles then gently moves Stretch’s hands away from his face. “Let us continue down Candy Cane Lane shall we my love?” He makes the suggestion to the monster he’s admired as being so beautiful it’s beyond words. 

Stretch nods softly in agreement. “Y-Yeah. Sure.” 

So they continue down along the sidewalk. 

Edge reaches over and gently takes Stretch’s hand into his own. He smiles more when the other intertwines their fingers. 

This is the best Christmas for the both of them.

The end.


End file.
